


Thanksgiving

by CrystalDinnerGuest



Series: Diaster verse [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Cruelty as in that Turkey is cruel, Bratty little sister, Destroyed Property, Evil Turkeys, F/M, It's just one thing after another, Rotten Neighbors, Thanksgiving fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDinnerGuest/pseuds/CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: Finally settled in at Rossmore. Steven invites a few family members over for Thanksgiving. What could Possibly go wrong?





	1. The Preparations

To: Starchilde@Plasmapost.com  
PurplePuma@NationwideWrestling.com  
From: Starchildejunoir@Plasmapost.com  
Subject: Thanksgiving  
Hi There:  
I’ve been talking things over with Peridot and now that things have settled down I am formally inviting you over for Thanksgiving dinner. Amethyst it is time to let bygones be bygones. Peridot is still shaken up after her treatment at the Crystal Gems hands but a show in civility would go a long way. By the way Bismuth is invited as well.  
Peridot and I have been saving up our money for a simple Thanksgiving dinner. Since Peridot is working full time, I myself, will be preparing Thanksgiving dinner.  
Dad, you don’t have to worry about driving all the way to Rossmore. Just go to the Beach house and use the warp pad when the day comes.  
Love Steven

Steven finished the email looking very satisfied. While he hadn’t discussed who they’d invite to their first Thanksgiving dinner, Peridot entrusted him with the preparations. Smiling to himself Steven wrote out a shopping list of all the things he needed. This was going to be so great.

“Hey Steven, I’m back,” called out Peridot. “Man work was hard today.”

Steven couldn’t help smiling, “Hey Peridot, you know how you said I could arrange Thanksgiving Dinner for us?”

“Yes?”

“Well I invited Dad, Bismuth and Amethyst over for Thanksgiving.”

“Steven, I was thinking of a small dinner. Maybe one or two guests and you invited Amethyst.”

“I thought that you and Amethyst could be friends again.”

“That’s not the point, Amethyst is a bottomless pit. We’re going to have to prepare a lot of food and we haven’t even installed a stove.”

“No problem. I’ve got it all figured out.”

“Steven I love you but I can’t help feeling I’m going to regret this.”

 

To: Starchildejunior@plasmapost.com  
From: PurplePuma@NationwideWrestling.com  
Subject: The banquet  
Hey there Little Man:  
I got your message and Pearl was ecstatic. She is bringing Sheena with her to your Thanksgiving. After the coup Pearl decided to patch things up. It is going so well here at the Beach house. Pearl was having trouble with our young guest but once she got Peridot 2 or Spunky to wear clothes the young gem was no trouble at all.  
The farm is doing well. Bismuth and Pearl have got it in hand. Several of Peridot’s patients have fully recovered and Pearl has released a few more of the bubbles. But let me tell you we could sure use your healing spit and the advice of a more mature Peridot on how to control robinoids.  
Jasper has still not left the Beach house. She and Spunky have become great friends. When she isn’t playing with the little gremlin, Jasper is guarding one of the temple’s fallen hands. The townsfolk are okay with Jasper. They think she is some sort of gem dog.  
Catch your later  
Amethyst.

To: Starchildejunior@Plasmapost.com  
From: Starchilde@Plasmapost.com  
Subject: Bringing a date  
Hey Stu ball:  
It is great to hear from you. I am so glad that you and Peridot have settled down in your new home. I’d love to have Thanksgiving dinner with you guys, only there’s a little snag. Barb’s been feeling down with her daughter in jail so it would really be great if she could come to. The change of scenery would really be great and she was asking for you.  
Love  
Dad

Steven blinked as he looked at his emails. Now he had at least 5 people coming over for Thanksgiving. Peridot was going to love this. Now he had to make some adjustments to his menu. He wondered how he was going to fit 7 people around the table let alone feed them all.  
Steven sighed he was going to need one large turkey and yams lots of yams.

To: Starchildejunior@Plasmapost.com  
From: PurplePuma@NationwideWrestling.com  
Subject: Thanksgiving Dinner  
Hello Peridot and Steven:  
I am using Amethyst as a scribe for this email. Amethyst told me about your plans for Thanksgiving and I would be glad to come. Steven, Centipeedle or the Nephrite captain of the saucer 13m1970 wants to come as well. Peridot, Snowflake misses you and wants to come as well. I said yes because Gems don’t really need to eat and it will only be for a day.  
It’s a pleasure doing Bismuth with you

Peridot’s eyes widened when Steven told her the guest list. She was silent for a little while then she spoke.

“Steven you don’t do things halfway do you?”

“It isn’t that bad. Gems don’t need to eat.”

“But they will. Look would you feel if you were left out on a banquet? Let’s look at your menu.”

Steven handed her his menu and the shopping list. His lover hmmed for a moment and then handed it back.

“Steven what you’ve planned here will set us back $500. That’s not taking into consideration of how we’re going to find a table big enough for them.”

“What about the picnic tables at the trailer park? Maybe I can go to Farmer Dan and barter for some stuff.”

“Actually I have an idea and it will work out with the gems.”

To: Starchilde@Plasmapost.com  
PurplePuma@NationwideWrestling.com  
From: GreatGreenRepairGoddess@Plasmapost.com  
Subject: Thanksgiving Dinner  
Greeting Everyone:  
I have been discussing our Thanksgiving plans with Steven. A party of 3 human guests and at least 7 gems is going to be a lot of work. It would help us out immensely if each guest could bring a little something to the table. So I am proposing a potluck supper. Steven and I will provide the turkey and stuffing everyone else can provide the pie and other dishes.  
With luck and teamwork this will be a memorable Thanksgiving.  
Peridot out 

Once Peridot sent the email out she congratulated herself on a job well done. It was a pity that she and Steven couldn’t serve gem delicacies. Then a brilliant idea popped into her head. She pulled out her cellphone.

“Hello Bismuth are you still receiving those robinoids? Good well I have a brilliant idea. Look I get a break in a couple of days. I was thinking of returning to the farm and making some adjustments to a robiniod or two. Great see you there, bye.”

The next morning after Peridot left for work, Steven decided to go to the grocery store. While Thanksgiving was a still a week away at the very least he could buy a Turkey and get some supplies. Once he got there he was in for an unpleasant surprise. The turkeys were gone and most of the vegetables too. What was left was scraggly and did not look good to eat. 

In desperation he stopped a grocery store attendant.

“Excuse me, can you tell me when your next batch of groceries is coming in?” asked Steven.

The pimply faced young man thought for a moment, “We’ll be getting our next batch in 3 days. You’ll be able to get some groceries then but the turkeys, man, a small one can go for a hundred easy. You live at the trailer park don’t you? Well my advice is to take your girlfriend out and buy a turkey dinner in a restaurant.”

“I can’t I’m having over at least 8 people,” said Steven.

“And you live in that van? You do realize that you have to reserve the picnic tables?”

“I’ll figure something out, I was thinking of setting up some tables and chairs in the desert but that still leaves the turkey.”

“How about you try the farmer’s market?”

Steven sighed. He stayed for a little while buying the spices and some paper plates. Then he drove down the highway to farmer Dan’s vegetable stand. When Steven went in farmer Dan couldn’t help but notice the look on Steven’s face.

“Steven what’s the matter? You look down,” asked the older man.  


“It’s just that I invited a few friends over for Thanksgiving and now I’m hosting a dinner for over 10 people. I can’t even find a decent turkey.”

Farmer Dan smiled, “I think I have an idea. You’re a strapping young man aren’t you?”

Steven didn’t like the sound that conversation was going, “Yes?”

“Well if you help me around the farm for the next 3 days, I will give you a free turkey plus all the veggies you need. Deal?”

“Deal, when do I start?”

“Tomorrow at 6 am and bring the van.”

The next morning Steven woke up at about 5 am. He gently shook Peridot awake. The green gem gave him a dirty look as she headed for the shower. After sending Peridot off on the motorcycle Steven drove the van to Farmer Dan’s. He was still bleary as he drove his van into the farmer’s driveway. 

Farmer Dan was annoyingly perky. “Okay Steven, first off I would like you to repair the generator and the windmill, then I would like you to help me carry my prize vegetables to the State Fair.”

“Mr. Dan,” Steven said hesitantly. “Peridot is the repairman in our business. I’m just the front man.”

“Oh, ok I did not know that. Okay how about we carry over the giant veggies one at a time to in your van?”

Steven laughed, “Farmer Dan I think I can do better than that.”

With a proud flourish Steven opened the back doors to the van. The old farmer’s jaw dropped as he looked inside.

“Well I’ll be. Are you some sort of space alien or something?” gasped Farmer Dan.

“Just on my mother’s side. No Peridot is the true alien. That costume she wears on the Frying Saucer well it’s not a costume.”

“Whoa does this mean you can fly your van over to the fair then?”

Steven merely shook his head. Then the farmer was in for an even bigger surprise as Steven easily carried the large pumpkin and the giant vegetables by hand into his van. Still the man was happy as the ride was smooth with none of the vegetables getting bruised. He got quite a few stares once he entered his produce into State Fair contest, not for the size of his vegetables but rather for the strength of his new farmhand.

Once his vegetables were in place Farmer Dan signaled for Steven to leave.

“I don’t like standing around while the judges make their decision, plus I have to harvest my real crops,” announced Dan.

And so Steven spent the entire day, plucking, pulling out the vegetables while Dan used the tractor to harvest the corn. By the time the sun set Steven ached all over. Farmer Dan looked out in satisfaction at the work Steven had done.

“Well it is safe to say you did far more than a mere mortal could do today. I was hoping that I could use your help repairing the equipment today but tomorrow you can help me get the turkeys into the truck on their trip to the slaughterhouse. Say would your girlfriend have some time to repair the generator tomorrow?”

“I don’t know. I’ll go see,” confessed Steven.

He found Peridot rubbing her feet at a picnic table after he drove back home. When he asked how her day was Peridot glared at him.

“It was awful first the patrons were poking and prodding all day. They wanted to see how I put on my costume,” complained Peridot.

“Yeah well, kids will do that. You need to develop a thicker skin,” laughed Steven.

“It wasn’t the kids. Steven, when you’re manhandled by conspiracy theorists all day, then you can talk about developing a thicker skin. Then I was vomited on, this time by a kid. It was just as my shift was ending so I rode back to the trailer park. Only to find that you haven’t returned yet. So here I am smelling of vomit at a picnic table with our neighbor Mr. Kruger yelling at me that I needed to reserve a table before I sat down. The one good thing that came out of this was that I was able to get all day off for Thanksgiving.”

“Oh that’s too bad. Speaking of which I gotta talk to our super,” with that Steven marched straight towards the Park Manager’s office. 

Their neighbor a bad tempered man seeing this, ran straight after Steven. As the young man was about to open the screen door. Mr. Kruger in his dirty undershirt shoved his way into the office first. The manager a young man with lank hair looked with disinterest at the pair.

“So what do you guys want?” the landlord asked as he leaned back on his chair.

“Yeah I would like to book a couple of picnic tables side by side for Thanksgiving,” said Steven.

“No I was here first. I want the last two tables,” butted in Kruger the man smelt like a still. 

“Mr. Kruger you don’t want those tables you just don’t want me to get them,” said Steven.

“You can’t prove that. I’m having guests,” lied Kruger.

“No you’re not,” piped in the manager. “In the 15 years you’ve been here you have had no guests ever.”

“Well I want it now and unless Steven and his weird girlfriend pay for my broken garden gnomes that isn’t going to change.”

“We had nothing to do with that. Peridot and I were asleep at the time. Besides everybody was creeped out by your gnomes.”

“Well somebody smashed my gnomes in the middle of the night and with all that rocking of your van I know you two weren’t sleeping that night.”

“Enough dude, everybody hated those gnomes. Don’t blame the new guy. Steven you’re very lucky I do have two picnic tables left only they aren’t covered by a roof.”

“This is a desert what do I have to worry about rain?”

When Steven returned to the van he found Peridot in the shower washing her hair. Steven slipped out of his clothes.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked as he slipped into the shower.

“Steven, what do you want?” asked Peridot.

“Can’t a boyfriend give his girlfriend a good scrubbing?” he rubbed the liquid soap onto her belly.

“Steven this shower is a little cramped -oh that feels nice,” Steven soaped up her breasts. “As much I like this when you do this sort of thing. This only happens when you want something.”

“Maybe what I want is this,” he sniffed her hair. “Oh that’s awful. I’m getting more shampoo.”

Then Steven started to seriously wash his lover’s hair. He used his sandalwood shampoo hoping the strong scent would get rid of the smell.

“Steven I’m going to smell like you,” giggled Peridot.

“When I’m done with you, you’ll smell a lot like me,” he said.

Once he was satisfied that the smell had gone from Peridot’s hair, he hoisted her up. Still dripping he carried them both out of the shower and started drying Peridot with one of their towels. Once he was done he carried her to the bed.

 

“You’re all dry now,” he said as he joined her on the bed.  


“Oh no I’m not,” she said in a husky voice. Encouraged Steven kissed Peridot as he climbed on top of her.

That night the van stared rocking again.

When they were done Steven held Peridot in an embrace as she stroked his hair.

“Okay, now that you softened me up. What is it you want done?”

“It’s just that Farmer Dan wants some help repairing his generator and windmill. So could you help us out tomorrow?”

“Steven you know that isn’t a problem I just have to visit Bismuth’s farm for a little while tomorrow.”

“I know but it is so much fun convincing you.”

“That it is,” giggled Peridot as she cuddled him.

The next morning Steven drove the van bright and early to Farmer Dan’s. The old farmer stood with a younger man. He waved at Steven and Peridot as they left the van. 

“Steven, Peridot I’d like you to meet my son Roy, he’s going to help us out. Steven you’re just in time help me load these turkeys into their crates and then set them into the tractor trailer for delivery to the slaughterhouse. Peridot I need your help in fixing the generator and the windmill.”

“Does the windmill generate electricity?” asked Peridot.

“No, I use it pump water up from the well. It started to break down a couple of days ago. Fortunately, my crops were ready for harvest,” replied Dan.

And so the group set to work. Peridot grabbed her tool belt and shimmied up the windmills while Steven, Farmer Dan and his son rounded up the turkeys. 

“Remember 1 turkey, 1 crate,” ordered Farmer Dan.

“These crates are rather small,” observed Steven as he shoved a turkey into a crate.

“That is so the turkeys don’t hurt themselves,” said Roy. “The meat would lose value if it got damaged on the way to the abattoir.”

Over the morning the men shoved about 1000 turkeys into the crates and onto the tractor trailer. By the time they were done Peridot had finished working on the windmill and was fixing the generator.

“Mr. Dan the windmill’s components are rusted. I have cleaned the parts and put on a fresh layer of oil but what you really need to do I replace these components,” the green technician as wiped her hands with a rag. She then handed a list to Farmer Dan.

Roy just stared at her. “So that isn’t makeup you’re wearing?”

“No I am an actual alien.”

“So can you repair anything? It’s just that my computer has a virus.”

“Look you can take your computer to my business in the trailer park. I would gladly fix it for you,” said Peridot getting a little impatient.

“No offense but you guys live at the trailer park. I wouldn’t be caught dead in that part of town,” said Roy.

“Oh great! Yet another reason to leave the trailer park,” said Peridot.

“Well never mind that,” said Dan cheerfully. “The wife has made a genuine farmer’s lunch. So sit down and tuck in. Both of you guys have earned it.

The lunch proved to be filling. Farmer Dan’s wife had put out all the stops with turnip greens, pork chops and an apple pie. Roy’s mother tried to be polite but she couldn’t help glancing at Peridot every once in a while. When lunch was done Peridot thanked Farmer Dan and his wife and drove off in her motorbike to the warp pad at the Beta Kindergarten.

When Peridot warped back to Bismuth’s farm she found the large rainbow haired gem peering over a strange contraption. As Peridot greeted Bismuth she couldn’t help but ask what the device was.

“Oh this is my energy still,” laughed Bismuth. “I’m making a little something-something for the Thanksgiving feast. You and Steven will really get a kick out of this.”

“Oh really what does it make?” asked Peridot intrigued.

“It makes, you know, gem booze. No wait, you were just a trainee on Home world and Pearl would never expose Steven to that sort of thing.” Bismuth sighed. “It’s making an intoxicant Peridot sorta the way humans make beer or wine at parties. You wanted to program some robiniods for something?”

“Yes I was thinking about programming a couple of robinoids to procure some delicacies from Homeworld.”

“As much as I like stealing from right under the noses of the upper crust that’s a little dangerous. How about we salvage some stuff from the old gem sites?”

“Bismuth it’s just that there are so many sites and not all of them would have luxury rations.”

Suddenly a small green form raced out of the Quonset hut and collided with Peridot’s legs. The technician looked down and saw a very young peridot. Like the elder Peridot the little gem had a green gem on her forehead. Unlike Peridot she had green hair cropped close to her scalp. The youngster’s ears stuck out comically from the sides of her head and she was short even shorter than Peridot was. The gem wearing only a pair of underpants looked to be about 6 years old.

Bismuth laugher “Forgive me Peridot, I’d like to introduce you to Spunky. She rode in on one of the robinoids through the warp gate.”

“They were going to chop off my limbs and give me yucky robot parts,” said Spunky.

“Er, hello,” said Peridot.

Spunky looked up at Peridot, “Amethyst says you have sex with Steven every night.”

Bismuth gently pushed the young gem away, “Okay it is time you put your clothes back on. Pearl’s expecting you back home for dinner.”

“But I want to look for candy,” protested Spunky.

“Maybe you can help Pearl look for it tomorrow.” Called out Peridot. Once the youngster was gone Peridot turned to Bismuth. “Actually Pearl is the best one to look for these goodies. Let’s see if I can’t help you with the robiniods and your patients.”

As Peridot turned around she saw several modified robiniods staring up at her. They had been modified into mobile healing chambers and had a gem in each one. Peridot picked one up to take a closer look. The gem inside was new, a ruby, released after Peridot had left Beach City.

“Hmm I was thinking a new line of treatment. What if we were to graft a healthy gemetic code to the corrupted gem?” asked Peridot.

“I don’t know half of the words you’re saying girl. That would be Pearl’s department,” said Bismuth.

“So how is everything going with Pearl in charge?”

“Better, I mean she’s a little overwhelmed with the robiniods but Spunky’s helping. Well as much as a newborn can. Actually I think Spunky for all her quirks has been good for Pearl and Amethyst.”

“Really in what way? I would think my little successor would have driven Pearl crazy.”

“Oh she does but the Beach house was empty without Steven. Pearl especially missed taking care of somebody so when Spunky rode in on her giant robiniod it was just what the doctor ordered.”

“Have been having any troubles now that I’m gone?”

“Well mainly it’s boredom. The gems that are lucid but still not in humanoid shape are getting stir crazy. They have nothing to do here and they can’t go into Beach City.”

“What if we got some of the more lucid gems to monitor the transmissions from Homeworld?”

“A lot of them are doing that since you set up the TV here.”

“No I mean seriously like at the moonbase. You could get the technical castes to help you. It’s already set up for habitation. Steven and I lived there for a couple of months. We could turn it into a proper military base.”

“That’s a good idea in theory but we have Spunky in charge of the robinoids,” laughed Bismuth.

“Well, I have made my drones idiot proof. Pearl used them.”

The two spent the rest of the day talking over plans to refurbish the moonbase. When Peridot finally rode back to the trailer park she found Steven exhausted. The Thanksgiving meal may be free but Steven certainly was paying for it. At least Steven didn’t have get up early tomorrow.

The next day Steven drove his van to Farmer Dan’s place in the late afternoon. As he stepped out of the van the old farmer walked up to him.

“We’re just going to pick up my vegetables at the state fair and then I’ll hand you your turkey and vegetables. Deal?” said Farmer Dan.

It was three hours later when they returned back to the farm. Farmer Dan was disappointed that none of his vegetables had won anything. The size of the winning pumpkin made Steven doubt that even with his van that he could have carried it. As Steven rolled the vegetables off the van he asked the old farmer where to put them. The farmer mentioned something about a compost pile and waved Steven away. When Steven found the compost pile he piled the vegetables on there then to be safe he chopped them up with a nearby axe. Satisfied he returned to Farmer Dan.

“Steven, you and your girlfriend have been an enormous help to me and as promised I will give your veggies and turkey,” said Dan.

The old man guided Steven to a large pile of vegetables. Steven eyes sparkled as he saw the perfect squash, onions carrots and other vegetables. Dan had even placed a cookbook titled ‘A Country Thanksgiving.’

“But wait there’s more. Come with me to the back and I’ll give you your turkey,” said Dan.

Steven heart sank as he turned around the corner. The Dan had given him was one of the largest turkeys Steven had ever seen. It was also very much alive. Small avian eyes glared at him with malice.

“er sir I was hoping the turkey would have already been dead,” said Steven.

“That job is done at the abattoir,” said Dan. “Here’s the carrier. Just shove that boy in there and you can slaughter and dress him yourself when you get home.”

Steven walked up slowly. The turkey gobbled menacingly. Once Steven was within range he knelt down with the carrier.

“Okay Mr. Turkey, I’m not going to hurt you. We’re just going to take a little trip,” crooned Steven.

The feathered monster launched himself at Steven. It pecked and slashed at Steven’s face and chest over and over. Steven tried to bat it away. With any other mortal, the turkey would have stood triumphant but Steven was a gem and a seasoned warrior. With a mighty roar he shoved his tasty nemesis into the carrier.

Full of pride he loaded the shaking carrier into the back of the van. Steven drove his van back into the trailer park where Peridot was massaging her feet. He stepped proudly out of the van.

“Woman, make me a fenced in pen. I have brought food for the feast,” he boasted.

“Steven what happened to you?” gasped Peridot.

“Nothing, I just retrieving our turkey,” said Steven.

“Oh it is not nothing. Have you taken a look at yourself?” Peridot flipped open her makeup compact.

There in the mirror Steven saw his badly scratched face. His shirt was torn and feathers stuck to him everywhere. He squawked at the sight.

“Now let’s take you inside and I can clean your wounds,” soothed Peridot. “We can deal with your turkey after your patched up.”

Later after Steven had literally licked his wounds and changed his shirt, he and Peridot looked down at the turkey as it sat down in its pen. As the turkey surveyed its new domain Steven turned to Peridot.

“I think we should have a vegetarian Thanksgiving. I’ll go get some birdseed in town,” said the young man.

To: Starchilde@Plasmapost.com  
From: Starchildejunior@Plasmapost.com  
Subject: A slight setback  
Hi Dad:  
Turkeys are expensive here and the supermarket was pretty well cleaned out. So in exchange for three days’ work at a farm I was able to get a turkey with all the fixings for a Thanksgiving dinner. There was one small problem the turkey was very much alive. Honestly I believe Farmer Dan was afraid of the thing since it was so vicious. So I got it feathers and all. I tell you it was hard work shoving that thing in a carrier but now it is sitting in our lot, fenced in. The lord of all it surveys.  
Peridot is giving it some water right now. It looks like we got a pet instead of a meal.  
Love your Stu ball


	2. The Hunt

The sun was just rising when the turkey awoke. It hated its new home. Back at the farm the turkey was king with no challengers. When it was with the others the turkey pecked and slashed its way to the top. It ate its fill and got big while the others stayed the same size. Then it was taken away from the others but that was okay. The turkey had a huge pen and could eat all it wanted. Any creature that came into its domain the turkey would terrorize into submission. The humans fed it and gave it water and that was all.

Then it all changed. A huge hairy creature had the gall to come into his kingdom. The turkey tried to chastise, to dominate it but the creature shoved it into a cell. Then the turkey found itself in a strange place. It was penned up in a small pen. There were tiny barns everywhere. It looked strange with the feeder beings all around it. A green female gave him water and then the big hairy creature spoke softly to it. The turkey hated Steven with all its reptilian heart.

The next morning the Peridot drove off to work leaving Steven alone. The young man looked at his strange new pet.

“How about I get you some of that birdseed buddy?” said Steven.

The turkey saw the male enter his domain. Even though the male was giving him food, it was still time to best and dominate this young upstart.

Steven knelt down with the bowl in hand, “Hey buddy I’ve got some tasty grub for you.”

Without warning the turkey launched himself at Steven’s face clawing and pecking. Surprised Steven was knocked to the ground. As Steven tried batting it away the turkey leapt off him and ran out the enclosure. As Steven dusted himself off, he heard the turkey gobbling maliciously off in the distance.

“Ah crap, I better call Peridot,” said Steven.

Peridot was working the breakfast rush when she heard her cellphone ring. As she looked at who was calling she could see that it was Steven her lover. 

Peridot picked up the phone, “Steven is that you? Calm down tell me what the problem is? The turkey what?! And now it’s running free in the trailer park. No I can’t call off of work right now. Look the breakfast shift ends at 11. I’ll see what I can do. You just find that turkey and deal with it. I’ll come as soon as I can Peridot out.”

The turkey ran until it found some bushes to hide in. It could hear the calls of the hairy one searching for it. It would deal with him when the time came. Then an old female came out. While it was busy doing some strange task the turkey stalked closer and closer. It would defeat this human and claim her territory as its own.

Mrs. Abethany widow of ten years was putting up her laundry on her line when she saw the young Steven running up to her. He was shouting something.

“Steven calm down and come closer to me,” said the old women. She was still in her housecoat. She pinned up a pillowcase.

Steven stopped as bent over gasping, “Mrs. Abethany my turkey has escaped. Have you seen it?”

“Steven of all the trailer park residents you are by far the strangest. No I haven’t seen it,” replied the widow. 

“It’s dangerous, vicious. I don’t know what it will do.”

“I am not afraid of a walking dinner,” stated Mrs. Abethany. Just then as the old woman was pinning up a sheet the turkey launched itself at her through the bedsheet that was just hung up. Mrs. Abethany squawked as the turkey got itself covered in the sheet gobbling away. Steven thinking fast pinned the sheet down as the turkey kicked and clawed through the sheet.

Still standing the turkey kept trying to claw the tiny old woman. Steven twisted the sheet and held the turkey still struggling in the improvised sack.

“Sorry Mrs. Abethany. I’ll pay for the bedsheet. I’m going to take the turkey home now,” blushed Steven.  
The sound of ripping cloth filled the trailer park. The turkey leapt out of the sack and clawed at Steven’s face. Once the young man was down the turkey ran off gobbling evilly.

When the turkey was out of sight Steven stood up, “I guess I better get the carrier.”

The old woman narrowed her eyes, “No Steven what you need to do is to take that turkey down.”

Moments later, Mrs. Abethany was dressed in fatigues cradling a shotgun. Both she and Steven were sitting in the bushes near the soda machine. The old woman reminded Steven of a white violent Nanefua Pizza.

“So why are we hiding in the bushes by the soda machine?” asked Steven.

Mrs. Abethany narrowed her eyes “In order to anticipate your prey you must go to where it would be. We’re in a dessert, this soda machine has bottled water. The turkey is thirsty. It will sense the water and come. Just you wait boy.”

“Well in this case shouldn’t be at the Lieutenant’s trailer?”

Lieutenant Turner was a top notch test pilot until the accident. Those science boys had said they had finally cracked the alien craft that crashed 60 years ago and it flew like a beauty. Until the oscillator thingy blew out. The ship a giant nose was in no way aerodynamic so it fell like a stone. The doctors said he was lucky to be alive. Well, Turner didn’t feel so lucky after losing both his legs and living on a stingy pension. Flying was out of the question. What money he did win, was spent on a pair of robotic legs.

So here he was, feeding the birds that he so loved and envied. As he walked past the many birdhouses in his yard to the main feeder, he heard a strange noise. He stopped still holding his bucket of seed. It sounded like a malicious clucking. Turner saw movement in the bushes as he turned to face it a flurry of feather launched itself at his face. He raised his arms up preparing for the worst as the monster came towards him.

Only for it to be blocked by that weird Universe kid as he jumped out in front of Turner. The boy had a large pink shield on his arm as he batted the turkey from hell away. Then Mrs. Abethany in military fatigues roared and blew away one of his precious birdhouses. It was awful. His favorite scrub jays were nesting there.

“What in the name of God is going on here?” shouted Turner.

“Sorry Mr. Turner, my Thanksgiving turkey escaped,” said Steven.

“Why did you have a live turkey in the trailer park? And why are dressed like a marine Grace?” Turner was still shouting.

“No time to talk. Steven we must track this beast down,” said the old woman. Then she ran off or close to it in her walker. Steven followed right after her.

The strange pair followed the trail of devastation that the turkey had wrought. Moms cowered with their small children as Steven and his elderly tracker followed the trail. The tracks led further and further out of the park. Finally, at the edge of the park they spotted the manager cowering behind some garbage cans. Peter was holding a garbage can lid like a shield.

“Excuse me, Peter did you see where my turkey went?” asked Steven.

Numbly Peter nodded and pointed out to the desert.

“Ah geez that turkey could be anywhere,” cried Steven.

“No Steven a thing that evil would only go to one place,” said Grace Abethany as she narrowed her eyes. “The Canyon of Souls.”

Steven raised his arms up in surrender “Whelp my girlfriend has the motorcycle and I’m pretty sure that she would like the van to be there when she returns from work. So I guess that’s it.”

“No Steven we have another way of reaching the way of reaching the canyon.”

Moments later Steven was clinging to the back of Mrs. Abethany’s motor scooter as they drove into the desert.

“Mrs. Abethany, you seem well versed in killing things and you are very enthusiastic about putting my turkey down. Why is that?” asked Steven.

“Steven my family is from New Hampshire. Every Thanksgiving we would go into the forest and shoot our bird. It was a family tradition we loved it. Then one day I was thirteen years old, my big brother, Sam was on the trail of a big tom at least 25 pounds. We would have eaten leftovers for weeks but as Sam had the turkey in his gun sights the turkey leapt on him and tore his face to ribbons. It was awful Sam took up computer programming so that he could make a living without people looking at his face. He created Minisoft and made millions of dollars. But is having a huge mansion and millions of dollars living when you are afraid to show your face to the outside world? Don’t answer that, Steven.

Steven let me tell you about turkeys they are stupid and very evil. When I looked at that turkey I saw the same look on its warty face that I saw on the turkey that ruined my brother’s face. I vowed never to let evil like that to roam free ever again.”

“Okay that’s way more information than I expected. We’re at the canyon now. How about we split up?”

And so Steven found himself with a baseball bat that Grace had graciously provided as he crept through the canyon’s undergrowth. From the corner of his eyes saw a bush rustling. Steven crept closer.

“Here turkey, turkey, turkey,” he called out.

The bush exploded. Out can a terrified big horned sheep. Steven screamed. The big horned sheep screamed. It leapt over Steven and ran deeper into the canyon. Steven stood unsteadily up.

An explosion of evil white feathers launched itself onto Steven’s face. It clawed and pecked at the young man viciously.

“Steven stay still I almost got it,” then Grace fired the gun.

The force of the gun knocked the elderly woman off her feet. The shot flew into the air missing the turkey and thankfully Steven by a mile. Steven got up.

“I’m okay,” said Steven.

But he was not okay. His face and chest were scratched up. From a gash on his neck blood spurted. Mrs. Abethany dropped the gun and screamed.

Peridot was clearing up after the breakfast crowd when she heard her cellphone ring. When she picked it up she heard the hysterical voice of an unfamiliar woman.

“Yes this is Peridot. Calm down I can’t make out what you’re saying. Who is this? Mrs. Abethany from the trailer park. The turkey did what? So you and Steven followed it to the Canyon of Souls. Then as you were hunting it the turkey attacked Steven. Now calm down, just get Steven out of the canyon and wash his wounds. No he should be fine, trust me. I’ll be there right away.” Peridot shoved the cellphone back into her pocket.

As went out the door the fry cook tried to stop her, “And where do you think you’re going.”

“I’m going to get some ball bearings and then to the Canyon of Souls. So back off, I have a date with destiny,” with that Peridot marched out of the Frying Saucer.

When Peridot reached the edge of the canyon she found a groggy Steven and a shell shocked Mrs. Abethany camped out by the old woman’s scooter. The green gem knelt down and checked Steven’s wounds.

“Are you okay?” Peridot asked.

Steven nodded.

“Good, Steven how about you work on the stuffing and vegetable dishes? Mrs. Abethany could you please take my boyfriend back to our home?” asked Peridot.

“Wait shouldn’t we take Steven to the hospital? Where are you going?” said the bewildered old woman.

“I’m going to track that monster down and kill it,” said Peridot as she marched into the canyon.

As Peridot scrambled down the walls of the canyon she surveyed the canyon for signs of the turkey. During her brief stint as a Crystal Gem before mating with Steven, Peridot tracked and hunted down 10 corrupted gems, often alone. She was confident in her tracking skills but she didn’t need them.

The turkey had left a trail of destruction in its wake even the wild animals considered this creature to be a monster. To the left Peridot saw a coyote cowering under the legs of a big horned sheep. To the right lay the remains of a savaged wild turkey, its legs sticking out in the air. As Peridot passed the body she made a reminder that she would pick it up if she couldn’t dispatch that turkey. She journeyed deeper into the canyon.

The trail of wounded animals and savaged plant life was easy to follow. At the end of the trail stood the turkey gobbling triumphantly as it stood on a rock. Then it saw Peridot and the expression on her face. It tried to run away only to find itself cornered.

Peridot untied the bag of ball bearings. She lifted the ball bearings with her mind creating a halo around her head.

She looked at her enemy coldly and spoke, “You know when Steven came back with a live turkey and wanted to take care of it I held my tongue. I built the stupid pen for you and let him take care of you despite my better judgement. Why because it made him happy. Then you -you stupid evil little creature with your tiny little brain attacked him, you attacked our neighbors and probably damaged an ecosystem. You hurt him. I cannot abide with what you did. You are too stupid and evil to live. Goodbye.”

She shot the ball bearings out with her mind. The turkey exploded in a mass of feathers and blood. It fell to the ground twitching and lay still. When she was satisfied the feathered monster was dead Peridot walked up to and surveyed her kill. She could salvage this. Tomorrow Steven and his family would feast on turkey. Peridot would just make sure that Steven plucked and cleaned it.

It was early evening when Peridot returned home. She handed her kill to Steven. The young man had recovered after literally licking his wounds. After Steven had plucked and dressed the turkey, the young man sat down exhausted on the couch.

“We’ve made the Thanksgiving dishes and the stuffing, the tables are reserved, family’s coming tomorrow and the turkey’s dead. Everything is all set up what could possibly go wrong?” said Steven.


	3. The Big Day

It was early Thanksgiving morning, Steven and Peridot were enjoying their morning tea when they heard a huge thump on their roof followed by a voice saying ‘timber’. Then the power blacked out. As Steven raced to the van doors, he peered his head out to see Mr. Kruger grinning widely.

“Kruger, you bastard you chopped down our windmill. We were using that to power our van” shouted Steven.

“You can’t prove a thing Universe,” sneered Kruger.

“You’re holding an axe in your hand you idiot,” shouted Steven. Wearing only his boxers he stepped out of his van. “You’re going to pay for that.”

He was about to chase the horrible man when he heard Peridot speak up.

“Steven it’s even worse than I thought, the fall damaged the windmill’s blades,” announced Peridot.

His girlfriend was on top of the van’s roof surveying the damage.

“Well, patch something up and use the park’s grid,” said Steven. “I’m going to lodge a formal complaint with the manager.”

At least they had the barbecue. Steven was going to deep fry the turkey anyway. Then as he walked to the manager’s office it started to rain. Typical, the office was empty. Now he had no way of cooking the turkey and no place to serve his guests. He trudged back to home.

When he got back to the van he saw Peridot sitting in the back of the van looking miserable. 

“Steven I can’t patch anything up, not in the rain. It’s just too dangerous,” said Peridot. “Oh and the roof’s leaking too.”

“Looks like Thanksgiving is ruined. I’ll call up Pearl maybe we can go to a restaurant in Beach City or something,” sighed Steven. “Hey Peri is there any hot water?”

The young man took a quick shower leaving some hot water for Peridot. As he fumbled for some clothes in the dark the telephone rang. The young man picked it up quickly.

“Hey Steven, I have a really big favor to ask of you,” it was the owner of the Frying Saucer, Mitch.

“Look you promised Peridot he day off,” said Steven.

“It’s not Peridot I need, Steven. Gord has just called in sick today and I really need someone to man the grills, today.”

“You’re open today and you want me to cook? But who would come in on Thanksgiving?” asked Steven.

“Look there are a lot of lonely conspiracy theorists out there and they need their Thanksgiving dinner. This is one of our busiest days and I can’t to close today. Please I need your help.”

As Steven was about to say no Peridot snatched the cellphone out of his hands, “Hello Mitch, yes Steven and I will gladly pitch in today but there’s a couple of conditions. Firstly, we are having our family coming over we would like to reserve two tables. Secondly we would like to have use of the Frying Saucer’s kitchen to prepare our own dinner. So when do you want us in? At 1 pm excellent we’ll be there.”

She hung up looking pleased with herself. Steven, however was not.

“Peri we really should have discussed this,” scolded Steven.

“What’s there to discuss? The power’s out, it’s raining and the van isn’t fit to serve guests right now. The Frying Saucer is the perfect venue for Thanksgiving.”

“It’s just that I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Well, it’s either that or call everybody and cancel.”

Later after the Frying Saucer had just opened Steven and Peridot watched a bunch of lonely young men and women marched into the diner. They were sad looking, pasty skinned many of them were overweight. In short they reminded Steven of Ronaldo. In fact, wasn’t one of them Ronaldo? Peridot put on a big smile, as she welcomed the men into the restaurant. One of the waitresses had also called in sick. 

A least the orders were simple, the special was the Frying Turkey, deep fried turkey with a serving of squash, potatoes and stuffing with the option of apple or pumpkin pie for dessert. It was still sad though. Most of the men sat alone and the ones that had company weren’t enjoying it. Their relatives barely spoke to them often choosing to eat their meals in silence. Steven felt distinctly uncomfortable. 

Time seemed to creep as Steven prepared his own meal for Thanksgiving. Finally, at about five o’clock the sky lit up with a strange light. The customers all ran out snapping photos. It was the gems they had taken the Rubies’ ship and flew it right to Rossmore. As the strange red tooth like ship landed in the parking lot the young men whooped and cheered.

The hatch opened and out popped his father’s head. The disappointment in the young men was palatable.

“Hey there Stu ball, the Gems decided to fly the ship here,” called out his Dad as he waved.

His father scrambled out of the hatch he reached down and helped a blonde clearly drunk woman up. As she descended the ladder Barb stumbled and fell.

Greg laughed nervously, “Yeah Barb was a little nervous so she helped herself to some apple cider. She’ll be better once she gets food in her belly.”

From inside the ship Pearl’s voice could be heard, “Get back here!”

A little green head popped up and looked around. The customers started snapping photos as the little gem scrambled down and ran towards Steven and Peridot.

“I heard you had a turkey. Can I pet it?” Spunky asked eagerly. This time the little gem was wearing clothes.

“You must be Spunky,” said Steven as he looked down at her. “No the turkey’s dead and ready for the fryer.”

“Besides you wouldn’t have wanted to pet the turkey,” Peridot added darkly.

Next came Amethyst holding a huge cooked ham. Followed by Sheena, the large pink haired woman was wearing a white frilly dress and holding a tray full of huge turnovers. Amethyst looked on shaking her head. Then came Pearl holding a huge soup tureen.

“Hi Steven I made this butternut squash and chicken soup for you,” she called out.

Then 2 gems that Steven had never seen before came out. One was a black skinned gem with hair shot with white the other was a one eyed brown skinned gem. Then Steven recognized her. Ignoring the pouring rain Steven ran out and hugged the one eyed gem.

“Centipeedle, good to see you I missed you,” cried out Steven. The gem squawked.

“I’m sorry do I know you? And I prefer to be called Nephrite,” said Centipeedle.

Steven blushed, “oh I’m sorry. It’s Steven I grew up and moved out. This is Peridot my girlfriend.”

“How long was I out?” said Nephrite under her breath. She wandered into the Frying Saucer. The conspiracy theorists had a field day snapping her pictures as she explored the diner.

Last but certainly not least came Bismuth. As she emerged from the ship the rainbow haired gem held two glowing blue bottles.

“I got gem booze,” she shouted.

This time Peridot ran out and hugged the gem. It was the most enthusiastic Peridot had been all day. Chattering away she guided Bismuth into the diner. Now Peridot took the role of hostess.

“Welcome everybody to our first Thanksgiving. Thank you all for your contributions Steven and I have prepared a wonderful meal for you all,” said Peridot proudly.

“Steven and Peridot I can’t help but notice that you’re in uniform. Are you guys working today?” asked Greg.

“Well the thing is Dad the van got damaged so we couldn’t cook the turkey. So Peridot made a last minute deal with the Frying Saucer. We could use their kitchen provided we help out with Thanksgiving dinner,” said Steven uneasily.

“So does Peridot often make these sort of deals,” muttered Pearl.

“Well Peridot and I often barter our skills. In fact, I helped out on a farm to get the turkey we are cooking,” laughed Steven nervously.

“Rolls who would like some hot fresh rolls,” injected Peridot.

Peridot ran right into the kitchen and procured the rolls. Then she hastily set the table like the professional waitress she was. Once the guests sat down the younger Peridot took some silverware and stuck into her roll.

“Pearl, Amethyst look, now this roll looks like a robinoid,” screeched Spunky.

“Spunky, don’t play with your food,” scolded Pearl.

“Anyways let’s get started eating and drinking,” said Amethyst. “Bismuth pour me some of that gem booze.”

“I’ll try some of that,” slurred Barb.

“You better not, gem wine is toxic to organic life,” said Pearl.

“Are you saying that your booze it too good for me?” accused Barb.

“How about we try some of Pearl’s soup?” said Steven sweating slightly.

For the moment there was silence as Pearl proudly ladled out her soup and the dinner guests started eating. For a while the conversation was polite as Steven and Peridot placed out the appetizers and vegetable dishes.

One of the patrons tugged on Peridot’s dress, “Excuse me Miss, my mother and I would like some more coffee.”

Peridot sighed as she left the table. 

“I better see to the turkey,” said Steven as he rushed back to perform his duties.

For the next few minutes he and Peridot were kept busy serving the customers. Still he managed to cook the turkey whole in the deep fat fryer. Then with a flourish Steven pulled out the turkey along with the stuffing and other dishes that he and Peridot had made last night.

“Okay it’s time for the main event,” announced Steven. Then he felt a tug on his apron.

“Excuse me but how come I didn’t get served this meal?” asked a customer.

Steven was at a loss for words. Peridot came to the rescue sort of.

“This is a private party for our family. The Frying turkey is a perfectly acceptable meal. We prepared this meal for our family so back off,” said Peridot.

The chubby man turned away grumbling. Steven turned back to his guests and started carving the turkey. 

“Sweetie, that is not there for you to eat,” said Steven.

The little gem was nibbling on a cob of dried Indian corn from the display piece. She scowled at Steven.

“You’re not my manager,” she snapped.

“Young lady you are on a time out,” said Pearl as she hoisted Spunky up. The pale gem then placed the younger Peridot into a corner. “Now you stay there and think of what you have done.”

Nobody noticed that a cob of Indian corn was missing. The meal went on Pearl and Amethyst drank more of the gem wine getting steadily drunker. Bismuth tried to keep her temper in check as every once in a while, a customer would pull on her dreadlocks.

“This turkey is so moist. How did you cook this?” asked Sheena politely.

“I actually deep fried it, good thing too. It would have taken hours to cook this in the oven,” admitted Steven.

“Well however you did it this is the best turkey I have ever had,” said his father.

“Not for me. I just got a ball bearing in mine. Just how did you kill this turkey?” said Barb.

Before Steven could say a word Peridot gave her explanation, “Steven and I were given a live turkey. We decided to show it mercy and take care of it. But the stupid beast attacked Steven and went out on a rampage in our trailer park. We hunted it down and killed it before it could hurt anybody.”

“Well I think that is barbaric,” scoffed Barb.

“Hey my family used to hunt for wild turkeys during Thanksgiving. My brothers and I loved it,” said Sheena.

“Hey shouldn’t we bring Spunky back?” asked Steven.

“Spunky has been very rude lately. Missing dinner will teach her a lesson,” said Pearl.

“Just remember that Spunky isn’t me,” said Peridot quietly.

Amethyst smirked, “Well I don’t know, she’s loud, shrill and likes to run around without any clothes on.”

“I am not shrill,” Peridot said shrilly.

“Hey Amethyst would you like some more gem wine,” asked Bismuth.

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” asked Snowflake.

“It is if she gets too drunk to speak,” replied Bismuth.

From the corner of his eye Steven saw a camera flash.

“Look I’ve been very patient but please could you tourists stop taking pictures and let us eat our meal in peace?” growled Steven.

The young lady giggled, “I’m not a tourist I’m the photographer for the Rossmore Gazette.”

“Look if you’re not here to eat then I must ask you to leave,” ordered Steven.

“You can’t hide the truth,” she called out as Peridot pushed her out the door.

“Well, Stu ball while this meal is wonderful,” said his father patting his belly. “The real reason why we are here is to see how you are doing so let’s take a mosey onto to your van.”

“I’ll take care of the customers here from here Steven, you just show them around,” said Peridot.

The rain had finally stopped. As Steven guided them out he could see the disappointment on Greg’s face.

“Steven what happened to the van?” asked his father. 

“Well early this morning one of our neighbors chopped down our windmill landing it on top of the van. But if you go inside you’ll see all the changes Peridot has made,” said Steven eagerly.

“Steven it is unacceptable. How long are you planning on living like this?” asked Greg.

“Look Dad it isn’t as bad as you think. I’ll just put on auxiliary power” with a flourish Steven opened the back doors of the van.

The humans gasped. The gems were unmoved. Inside was a living room set up with a large comfy couch and a large screen TV. Off to the side was a small kitchen with a fridge and a toaster oven. There was also a sturdy wooden table and chairs. From the looks of it most of the furniture was scavenged or cobbled together.

“Well what we have here is the kitchen and living room. If come in further back you can see the bathroom, and both the master and guest bedrooms,” said Steven breezily.

“It’s bigger on the inside than on the outside,” gasped Sheena.

“Well it’s basic gem technology, not really all that impressive,” said Pearl.

“It’s impressive to me,” said Sheena.

“Hey Steven where’s your toilet?” said Amethyst.

“Just go around in the back,” replied Steven.

The purple gem staggered further back into the van. Steven could hear Amethyst retching into what he hoped was the toilet. The purple gem came staggering out.

“Sorry Dude I missed the toilet,” said Amethyst.

“Oh great, if you follow me I’ll show you where Peridot and I sleep,” said Steven.

The guests followed Steven into a much larger room than expected. On one side was a desk with a laptop and a chair. The other side held a soft looking queen size bed with end tables and a wardrobe. Like the living room the furniture had been cobbled together too.

“Steven while this all very impressive on what you’ve done. I can see that you’re a little short on money you could have called me for some help,” said Greg.

“Actually, I couldn’t thanks to that bitch Connie, Dad. It’s like only been 3 weeks since the assault case was closed,” replied Steven.

“Thanks to the sacrifice of my daughter,” said Barb.

“I’m sorry that Sadie’s in jail but she chose to stab Connie,” said Steven.

“She wouldn’t have had to do it if you hadn’t shacked up that freak in the diner,” shouted Barb.

“Barb you are way out of line,” said Greg.

“You’re right it is my fault,” said Steven. “I should have seen the signs. I should have seen that Connie was unstable and dangerous but dammit what could I have done?”

“No Steven it’s mine I trained her to fight. I should have known teaching a 12-year-old to fight monsters was a bad idea,” said Pearl as she put her hand on Steven’s shoulder.

“Hey P we all loved Connie. Nobody wanted to see what a psycho she really was,” said Amethyst.

“You know Peridot is all alone about we head back into the diner?” suggested Pearl.

“I made strawberry turnovers for dessert,” added Sheena.

Peridot was busy cleaning up. The diner was quiet as most of the customers were either in the parking lot or staring out the window looking at the alien ship. Still Spunky was being quiet. Too quiet for such a young gem. She turned to face Spunky’s corner only to see the little gem wasn’t there. Now Peridot was worried she quickly looked around the diner calling for Spunky. As she was about to get the others one of the regulars, a large man she didn’t like, blocked her way.

“I want another cup of coffee,” said Saunders.

“Mr. Saunders not now I have a little girl to look for,” said Peridot through gritted teeth.

“So, your job is to serve us,” said the unpleasant man.

“And I want some pie,” said his buddy.

Then Peridot noticed something two of Saunders’ dinner guests were missing too. Their dinner hadn’t even been touched. In fact, it was strange that these guys weren’t outside trying to get a glimpse of the Steven’s van. 

“Hey Kim,” Peridot called out, “Did you see where Spunky went?”

Kim called out from the back, “I don’t know I was too busy making stuffing Saunders and his guys had ordered an extra serving. Is there a problem?”

The young black woman stepped out. She looked concerned.

“You bet there is my little sister is missing. Just watch these two while I get Steven and the others to look for her,” said Peridot trying to keep control.

Saunders didn’t budge. Impatient Peridot grabbed him by the arm and flung him into the booth with his buddy. Peridot raced out into the parking lot.

Steven was about to show off the guest room when Peridot burst right in.

“Steven, Spunky is missing and two of the customers have left without eating dinner,” blurted out Peridot.

For a moment the van was silent then there was a cacophony of voices and accusations.

“Why that little- I knew taking Spunky would have been too much trouble,” said Amethyst then she tripped and fell.

“Where could she have gone? Shouldn’t you have been watching her?” asked Pearl accusingly.

“Stop it Pearl. Spunky was your crew she was your responsibility,” said Nephrite.

“Enough! This is wasting time. I know this town. There are some weirdos around here. We have to look for Spunky now,” ordered Steven.

As the gems and humans frantically searched the parking lot and nearby area Peridot found a discarded corn cob near a black van.

“Over here I found something,” shouted the green gem.

The search party scrambled to where Peridot was and saw the corn cob. Greg heard a giggle from inside the black van someone was inside. 

Greg knocked on the van, “Hey there we’re looking for a lost little girl could you open up.”

He could hear movement but nobody answered. The van suddenly started.

“Oh no you don’t,” said Pearl swaying slightly. She threw her spear missing the van and hitting a nearby car.

The van backed out almost hitting Greg and Bismuth. Peridot had enough. Using her metal powers, she held the van stock still as the wheels spun helplessly. She looked at Steven. The young man ripped open the van doors. There was Spunky dressed in only her panties while a middle aged man clutched a video camera. The man squealed as he scrambled away. The other man driving the car scrambled out only to be stopped by Amethyst.

“I’m a gonna sit on your face,” said Amethyst. The man struggled futilely as the purple gem did just that.

Spunky innocently waved, “Hi Pearl, these men were going to give me candy in exchange for playing a game.”

“And what game was that?” said Pearl angrily.

“First contact?” replied Spunky faintly she was starting to realize the seriousness of the situation.

“That’s it I’m calling the police,” declared Peridot.

Bismuth had by this time had lifted the other man in the air. Snarling she slammed him into the ground like a rag doll. Steven stopped her.

“Bismuth no, let the police punish them. Once they’re in jail they’ll get this treatment every day,” said Steven.

The dinner party went back to the Frying Saucer. By the time they were in they saw that Peridot and Kim were holding Saunders and his buddy in a booth. Kim hefted a rolling pin threateningly while Peridot had a frying pan hovering in the air. The other patrons just sat silently in their chairs watching this fiasco. 

Minutes later, Sheriff Bertram stepped into the Frying Saucer. The middle aged woman did not look happy.

“Alright, I was just minutes away from getting a perfect piece of pumpkin pie. Care to explain?” said Lisa Bertram crossly.

The driver of the van opened his mouth.

“Not you Mulder. I want Steven and Peridot to explain,” said Bertram.

“It’s quite simple Steven and I were serving our family Thanksgiving at the Frying Saucer. While Steven was showing off our home, these clods distracted me and tried to kidnap Spunky the young green child before you,” said Peridot.

Steven had dressed Spunky in a large Frying Saucer T shirt. The little gem waved cheerily.

“They wanted to play a game with me in their van,” said Spunky.

Sheriff Bertram sighed, “Right I’m calling in the others to cart these idiots away and then I’m giving Spunky a little talk on stranger danger.”

The sheriff turned to face the rest of the patrons, “As for the rest of you I’ll take your statements and then you’ll leave the diner, the Frying Saucer is now closed.

The couple of hours later after Bertram and her deputies had finished taking statements. Saunders and his gang were at the county jail. Except for Steven and his party the diner was empty. Spunky was shoveling down what remained of the dinner.

“Okay who wants strawberry turnovers,” said Sheena brightly.

“Oh great after all that happened the Rose clone wants to serve dessert,” said Amethyst scathingly.

“Sheena is her own person. She not a replacement for Rose,” said Pearl hotly.

“Then why did you dress her in that frilly dress?” asked Amethyst.

“I dressed myself thank you very much,” said Sheena.

“Well it’s creepy,” shouted Snowflake.

“Guys let’s just salvage this night and eat the turnovers,” said Nephrite.

“How could you think of eating at a time like this?” shouted Peridot.

Then the diner exploded into a full-fledged argument. Off to the side Greg pulled Spunky off to the sidelines as they watched in horror.

“Stop!” shouted Steven. “Peridot and I worked so hard to make this Thanksgiving work. I worked three days on a farm. Peridot killed the turkey then when it looked like we couldn’t cook the turkey she made a deal with the Frying Saucer. I was hoping for a nice Thanksgiving but three of you are drunk, Spunky was almost abducted and you guys keep going at each other’s throats. Why couldn’t I have a nice, normal Thanksgiving?”

“Steven this is a normal Thanksgiving,” said his father.

Steven’s response was to bang his head over and over again on the counter.

Epilogue  
As they left the diner for the night Steven turned to the group. “So I guess you will be flying back home?”

“No, Pearl’s too drunk to fly and I’m not familiar with the controls of the ship,” confessed Nephrite.

“So I’ll guess you’ll all be spending the night in our van?” asked Peridot.

“Kids don’t worry I’ll put everybody up in a hotel,” said Greg.

“Fine but we’ll be keeping an eye on Spunky tonight,” said Steven.

“Can I play video games?” asked Spunky.

“Well at least this night is over nothing else could go wrong,” said Peridot.

Meanwhile half a continent away at the Beach House Jasper paced impatiently in the house. The doglike gem was worried. The others should have returned by now. Steeling her resolve Jasper picked up her bedding in her mouth and left. As Jasper walked near the train station she saw a cargo car marked Rossmore. Seeing it empty the doglike gem jumped inside. Jasper would see her old technician, Peridot, no matter what.


End file.
